Captain Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is a fictional pirate and one of the primary characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Dead Man's Chest (2006), At World's End (2007), On Stranger Tides (2011), and Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017). Johnny Depp portrays Sparrow and won great acclaim for his comic performance, basing the character off Keith Richards. Following the sudden popularity of the character after his debut in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow reappeared in the following sequels, including the second and third, which were produced back-to-back, and fourth. Jack also appeared in two prequel books, a full-length novel, video games, and even in two Disney theme park attractions, one of which had inspired the film series. There is a running joke throughout the movies where people neglect to mention "Captain" when addressing Captain Jack Sparrow, and this seems to be something of a nuisance to Jack Sparrow, and occasionally others such as Elizabeth and Will Turner, who promptly correct them. Character history Depp claims that Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards, who has a cameo role as his father in the third and fourth movies, and Pepé Le Pew (from Looney Tunes), were both inspirations for his perDying Gullformance (although Errol Flynn primarily in Captain Blood 1935 was also an influence). Depp has also said that he imagined pirates as being "like the rock stars of their day" and that he likes to portray Sparrow as "sexually ambiguous". The part earned him an Academy Award nomination for Best Actor, a rarity for a comic performance. This performance made Johnny Depp the only man to be nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role for a Disney movie. Screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio compared his character to Bugs Bunny and Groucho Marx on the DVD commentary for the first film. Fictional biography Early Life According to the official Disney website and the game based on the film series, Jack Sparrow, the son of Captain Teague was born during a storm on board a ship and was once employed by the East India Trading Company. Jack helmed the Wicked Wench, an EITC merchant vessel, performing odd jobs for Cutler Beckett. When Jack refused to transport slaves and instead freed them in Africa, Beckett sanctioned the torching (and sinking) of the Wicked Wench, and literally branded Jack Sparrow a pirate. Jack came to embrace his outlaw status, becoming a successful pirate with no desire to return to life under the command of others. Later, Jack petitioned Davy Jones to raise his ship from the ocean floor. He rechristened her the Black Pearl. (In the original screenplay by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, Gibbs tells Will Turner that Jack served as a cartographer's apprentice.) Disney Press began a book series for young readers in June 2006, chronicling Sparrow's adventures as a teenager. Written by Rob Kidd, the first four books follow Sparrow and a young, motley crew in many adventures aboard a tiny fishing ship called The Barnacle. The adventures included a search for the legendary Sword of Cortés, and a trip to New Orleans that turned the city into bronze. Along the way, they battled pirates, ancient curses, witchcraft, sirens, and the power of the sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' About a decade prior to the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was searching for the legendary Treasure of Cortés containing cursed Aztec gold. When Sparrow shared the bearings to the location of the treasure, First Mate Hector Barbossa and the crew mutinied and marooned him on an island with only a pistol containing a single shot (allowing the option of suicide over starvation). After three days, Sparrow bartered passage off the island with rum runners. Seeking revenge, Sparrow kept the pistol to kill his former first mate. Ten years later, Sparrow arrives in Port Royal to acquire a ship, but he is arrested for piracy after saving Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, from drowning. That night, the Black Pearl attacks Port Royal, seeking the last Aztec medallion that will break the curse that has rendered them into immortal skeletons. Elizabeth, who possesses the coin, is kidnapped. The next morning, Will Turner, a blacksmith apprentice whom Sparrow fought in an escape attempt, seeks Sparrow's help to rescue Elizabeth, whom he secretly loves. Sparrow agrees only when he realizes Will is the crucial element needed to break the curse and that he can use him to bargain back the Black Pearl. Will frees Sparrow from jail, and the two commandeer the [[Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. After recruiting a crew in Tortuga with help from his old friend, Gibbs, they head to Isla de Muerta, where Sparrow knows the pirates will go to break the curse. Once there, Sparrow and Will infiltrate the cave where a ritual is underway with Elizabeth, whose blood Barbossa believes will break the curse. Mistrusting Sparrow, Will knocks him unconscious. He rescues Elizabeth, and the two escape to the Interceptor, but the Black Pearl pursues them. After a fierce battle, the Interceptor is sunk, and the crew is captured. After learning Will can break the curse, Barbossa maroons Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. To Sparrow's horror, Elizabeth burns an abandoned rum stockpile as a signal fire that is spotted by Commodore James Norrington. Sparrow provides the bearings to Isla de Muerta after Elizabeth persuades Norrington (by accepting his previous marriage proposal) to attack the island and rescue Will. At the island, Sparrow saunters into the cave and interrupts Will's sacrifice. He informs the stunned Barbossa that Norrington is waiting outside to ambush them and proposes they form an alliance. When Barbossa agrees and sends the crew to fight the navy, Sparrow attacks him. Barbossa impales Sparrow with his sword, believing he is mortally wounded; but, when he stumbles backwards into the moonlight, Sparrow is revealed to be an immortal skeleton having snuck a coin from the chest to curse himself. Sparrow and Turner lift the curse just after Sparrow fatally shoots Barbossa with the shot he has carried for ten years. No longer immortal, Barbossa falls to the ground dead and the remaining now-mortal pirates surrender. Sparrow is arrested and returned to Port Royal for hanging, but with help from Will and Elizabeth, the execution is interrupted, and he escapes by accidentally falling off the rampart and into the bay where the Black Pearl is waiting. Sparrow is captain once again. Will and Elizabeth declare their love for another, and Norrington graciously concedes Elizabeth's hand to Will. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' '' in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest]] Thirteen years ago, Captain Sparrow obtained the Black Pearl from Davy Jones by bargaining his soul in exchange for 100 years service aboard the infamous ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. Now the debt is due. One night, Sparrow's former shipmate, "Bootstrap Bill" Turner appears and marks him with the Black Spot, a sign the Kraken is hunting him. Meanwhile, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrests Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann for aiding in Sparrow's escape. With Elizabeth in jail, Beckett offers clemency if Will agrees to search for Sparrow and his compass. He has Letter of marque with which he wants to recruit Sparrow as a privateer. Otherwise, Will, Elizabeth, and former Commodore James Norrington will be executed. Will finds Sparrow and the crew held captive by cannibals on Pelegosto. They escape, barely making it to the Black Pearl. Rowing upriver, they visit Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess with whom Sparrow hints he was once close. Sparrow shows her a drawing of a key; he does not know what it unlocks or where to find it, and his magical compass has failed him. Tia Dalma says it will not work because Sparrow does not know what he truly wants or, "he is loath to claim it as his own". She tells them the legend of Davy Jones and the Dead Man's Chest. When Jones lost his true love, his pain was so deep that he carved out his heart and buried it in the chest. The key is kept with him. Back at sea, the Pearl encounters Davy Jones who has come to claim his debt. Sparrow tricks Will into telling Davy Jones that he was sent to settle Sparrow's debt, but Davy Jones tells Sparrow that one soul is not equal to another, and demands a total of 100 souls in exchange for Sparrow's soul. Sparrow's attempt to haggle a better price fails, and Davy Jones insists on keeping Will Turner as a "good faith" payment toward the debt, and removes Sparrow's black spot, giving him three days to find him 99 more souls. In Tortuga, Sparrow and Gibbs recruit unsuspecting sailors. A fallen James Norrington applies and then attempts to shoot Sparrow, whom he blames for his ruin. Elizabeth, who escaped jail, arrives and rescues Norrington from the ensuing brawl. Confronting Sparrow, Elizabeth demands to know what happened to Will. Sparrow regrets to report he was press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew, although Norrington doubts Sparrow's claim that he was uninvolved. Sparrow reveals the compass's secret, telling Elizabeth that if she finds the Dead Man's Chest, she can save Will. The compass works at last. After setting sail for Isla Cruces, Elizabeth discloses it was Cutler Beckett who sent Will and shows Sparrow and Gibbs the Letters of Marque she took from him. Norrington overhears the conversation and sets his own plan in motion. The captain then expresses an amorous interest in Elizabeth, who coyly rebuffs his attempts to woo her. When he attempts to kiss her, the Black Spot suddenly reappears on his palm, and he hastily retreats. The Kraken is on the hunt again. On Isla Cruces, Sparrow, Elizabeth and Norrington find the chest. Will arrives with the key (having escaped from the Flying Dutchman). Each man claims the heart. Turner hopes to free his father from Davy Jones' servitude, Sparrow wants to escape his blood debt, and Norrington schemes to reclaim his career. Sparrow extricates himself from their three-way sword fight and gets the heart. However, Norrington steals it and the Letters of Marque and escapes while Jones' crew retrieves the chest, unaware it's empty. Back at sea, the Dutchman chases the Pearl, but the Pearl ''outruns her. Jones summons the Kraken. In a moment of cowardice, Sparrow deserts the ''Pearl as the crew valiantly fights the monster. However, Sparrow's underlying loyalty and honor compel him to go back and save his shipmates. Knowing the Kraken will return, he gives the order to abandon ship. Realizing the Kraken is only after Sparrow, Elizabeth distracts him with a passionate kiss and cuffs him to the mast. She claims she isn't sorry for her actions, to which Sparrow merely retorts "Pirate." She tells the others that Sparrow chose to stay behind, unaware that Will witnessed the kiss. Sparrow frees himself and bravely battles the ferocious beast, lunging into its toothy maw as the Pearl is dragged underwater. Davy Jones declares their debt settled but is enraged when he discovers the Dead Man's Chest is empty. Meanwhile, Norrington delivers the heart and the Letters of Marque to Lord Beckett, hoping to reclaim his career. Beckett now controls the world's oceans. The saddened crew make their way to Tia Dalma's. As she consoles them, she asks if they would be willing to sail to Worlds End to bring back Sparrow and the Pearl, to which all agree. She says they will need a captain who knows those waters. Just then, the resurrected Captain Barbossa descends the stairs, asking what has become of his ship. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Lord Cutler Beckett continues his purge against piracy, hanging pirates, beggars, thieves, and even children without trial. Davy Jones is commanded to attack all pirate ships. In response, the pirate lords comprising the Brethren Court are summoned to convene at Shipwreck Island; however, the late Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, died without a successor, and therefore must be present. Captain Hector Barbossa leads Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma and the Black Pearl crew to Davy Jones' Locker to fetch Jack. They need the navigational charts leading to World's End, the gateway to the Locker, charts belonging to Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. In Singapore, Elizabeth and Barbossa bargain with Feng for a ship and a crew, but he refuses. Feng has a personal grudge against Jack and is furious that Will attempted to steal the charts from his revered uncle's temple. Just then, East India Trading Company soldiers attack Feng's bathhouse. During the chaos, Will secretly bargains with Feng for the Black Pearl in exchange for Jack. Will wants the Pearl to rescue his father from the Flying Dutchman. The crew journey through a frozen sea. Reaching World's End, they sail over an enormous waterfall and into Davy Jones' Locker. There, Jack is aboard the Black Pearl, surrounded by desert and suffering hallucinations. To his amazement, strange crabs appear and carry the Pearl to an ocean where he is reunited with his former shipmates, although Jack and Barbossa continually bicker over who is the captain. While seeking an escape route, the crew sees souls adrift under the water. Tia Dalma explains that Davy Jones was appointed by his lover, the sea goddess Calypso, to ferry those who died at sea onto the next world. In return, Jones could step upon land for one day every ten years to be with her. But when Calypso failed to meet him, the scorned captain abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. Elizabeth then sees her father, Weatherby Swann's soul pass by in a dinghy, murdered by Beckett after discovering that whoever slays Davy Jones by destroying his heart replaces him as the Flying Dutchman's immortal captain. Unable to retrieve him, a distraught Elizabeth vows to avenge her father's death. The charts reveal that a green flash on the horizon signifies a soul returning to earth. When Jack deciphers a clue on it, he realizes the ship must be capsized to escape the Locker. They overturn the ship at sunset and upturn back to the living world at sunrise amid an emerald light. Upon their return, they discover the Kraken is dead; Beckett ordered Davy Jones to kill it to prevent him from using it against him. Shortly after, Sao Feng arrives and attacks the Pearl. He has betrayed Will and made another deal with Beckett, but Beckett double-crosses Feng. In retaliation, Feng gives the Pearl back to Barbossa in exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso. Angry over Will's deception and to keep the crew safe, Elizabeth agrees. Jack is taken prisoner aboard the Endeavour and forms an accord with Beckett to lead his fleet to Shipwreck Island, but he escapes back to the Pearl. Will is thrown into the brig. Aboard his warship, Empress, Feng tells Elizabeth that Davy Jones revealed to the first Brethren Court how to entrap Calypso into human form, allowing men to control the seas. Feng is mortally wounded when Jones attacks his ship, and before dying, appoints Elizabeth his heir, making her captain and Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. She and the crew are taken prisoner aboard the Flying Dutchman. Also aboard is Admiral James Norrington, who switches allegiance after Elizabeth chastises him for his disloyalty, and he frees her and the crew. Elizabeth and the crew escape to the towed Empress, although Norrington is killed by a deranged "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. Meanwhile, Will, who escaped the Pearl's brig, leaves a trail of floating corpses for Beckett to follow. Jack catches him and proposes that he will stab the heart, making himself immortal while freeing Will's father, "Bootstrap" Bill, without condemning Will to taking Jones' place. Will agrees. Jack then gives him his magical compass and pushes him over board, intending to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Island. Will is rescued by Beckett's ship. There he learns that it was Davy Jones who masterminded Calypso's imprisonment with the first Brethren Court. When the Brethren Court disagree over Barbossa's proposal to free Calypso, he tricks them into yielding their pirate lord insignias. Meanwhile, Captain Elizabeth Swann arrives on the Empress. Disagreeing over what action to take against Beckett, the Court moves to elect a "Pirate King", although the lords always vote for themselves. Jack breaks the long-standing stalemate by voting for Elizabeth. As he anticipated, she declares war. During parley with Beckett and Jones, Jack is traded for Will. Just before the battle, Barbossa conducts a ritual using the insignias to release Calypso (Tia Dalma). Her fury upon learning Jones’ betrayal unleashes a violent maelstrom as Beckett's massive fleet appears on the horizon. As the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman clash head on, Will again proposes to Elizabeth, and amid the fighting, Will and Elizabeth are married by Barbossa. When Davy Jones mortally wounds Will with Norrington's sword (the same one Will made for him in the first movie), Bootstrap Bill attacks him. Jack, who has captured the heart for his own immortality, instead helps Will to stab it, killing Jones. As Will dies, the crew carves out his heart and places it into the "Dead Man’s Chest". Jack and Elizabeth escape as the Dutchman is pulled into the whirlpool, but it quickly resurfaces with Will at the helm as its new captain. Uniting forces, the Dutchman and the Black Pearl destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett and forcing the armada to retreat. and Scarlet.]] Although Will has been saved, and the Dutchman crew has regained their humanity, Will is now bound to the Flying Dutchman and must spend ten years in the Netherworld ferrying souls to the other side. Will and Elizabeth have one day together to consummate their marriage on an island before Will leaves. Will entrusts Elizabeth with the Dead Man’s Chest containing his heart. Shortly after, Barbossa again commandeers the Black Pearl to seek the Fountain of Youth using Feng's charts, leaving Jack stranded in Tortuga. Having anticipated Barbossa's deception, Jack has already removed the chart's working parts and sets sail in a small dinghy, searching for immortality. In a post-credits scene set ten years later, Elizabeth and her son wait atop a cliff for Will's return from the Netherworld. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' In London, England, Joshamee Gibbs had been captured by the authorities, while being mistaken as Jack Sparrow, and was brought on trial. He was given a life sentence by Jack Sparrow himself, who was disguised as Justice Smith, and was ordered to be transported to the Tower of London. Jack takes off his disguise as he made his way to join Gibbs in the prison carriage, having already paid the driver to take them out of London so they could make for the coast. While in the carriage together they catch up with each other, until they unexpected arrive to St. James Palace surrounded by Royal Guards, who also paid the carriage driver. One of guards knocks out Jack before he was dragged into the palace to meet with King George II. Because the Spanish had located the Fountain of Youth, King George wanted Jack Sparrow to help the British find the Fountain first, knowing Jack was in possession of a map that led to the Fountain of Youth. When the King asks for the map, Jack reaches for his coat, but the map wasn't there, as Gibbs took them before Jack was taken to the palace. Jack tells the King and his ministers that he doesn't have them, but that he knew the way to the Fountain. King George then introduces Jack to the man who will lead the expedition. Jack asks who will lead the expedition to the Fountain: Hector Barbossa, who has now become a privateer for the King. When Jack asks what became of the Black Pearl, Barbossa simply tells Jack that he lost the Pearl as he lost his right leg, showing off his peg leg. After being told that the Pearl was sunk, Jack lunged toward Barbossa only to be held back by two guards. Before Barbossa and King George resumed their business, Jack escapes from the palace, in which he jumps out the window. Jack engages the royal guards in a carriage chase, until Jack drives a cart full of coal. He shoves the driver of the cart and rides away from the British soldiers chasing him. Winding up near a tavern called the Captain's Daughter, Jack reunites with his father Captain Teague, who saves Jack from being shot by a guard. As they enter the Captain's Daughter, Teague talks with Jack regarding the ritual needed for the Fountain of Youth and about those who are recruiting a crew. After confronting Scrum, another pirate in the tavern, tells Jack found the person who was impersonating him. He goes into the tavern's store room where the "Jack" imposter is in, and begins a duel. Eventually Jack's opponent uses a move that made him realize the imposter's identity as Angelica, his former love, and ended the duel with a kiss, for they were once lovers. After a brief reunion where they catch up, they fight the Royal Guards who were looking for Jack into the tavern. The soldiers break into the room and start to fight Jack and Angelica until the two were able to escape by using a lever to open a trap door on the floor beneath them so they fall into the River Thames. They swim out of the Thames, where Jack is shot with a voodoo dart, which made him unconscious. Jack would wake up five days later, where he found himself shanghaied aboard Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he worked along with crew who had signed up to sail under Jack himself. While working on deck, Scrum told Jack of the crewmen who were zombified as well as the imprisonment of Philip Swift, a missionary captured in a raid. Upon learning that their First Mate was Angelica, Jack went to confront her. Angelica convinced Jack that she was able to con Blackbeard into believing that she was his daughter. She also revealed that he wanted to find the Fountain of Youth because of a prophecy that revealed his death at the hands of a one legged man. Jack later meets up with the crew at night and organizes a mutiny. When it seems the mutiny was a success, Blackbeard appears from his cabin and, using the Sword of Triton, makes the ship come to live and defeat the mutineers. Philip Swift, a clergymen who Jack freed during the mutiny, argued with Blackbeard for his actions. Although Angelica believed his soul could be saved, Philip thought it would be a long shot. To make an example for the mutineers, Blackbeard killed the Cook for being on watch with his Greek fire cannons. Jack was then brought into Blackbeard's cabin, where Blackbeard revealed that he must reach the Fountain of Youth before the prophecy of his death comes true. Jack then tried to warn Blackbeard that Angelica was not his daughter. Though Blackbeard didn't believe him, Jack tried to convince him otherwise. Angelica entered the cabin as Blackbeard started to torture Jack with a voodoo doll. Blackbeard's manipulation on the doll forced Jack to reconsider helping Blackbeard in his quest. Later, Jack and Angelica would have a drink and enter into a dance aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, with Scrum playing the mandola. While they danced, Angelica revealed the Profane Ritual to Jack: water from the Fountain of Youth, a mermaid's tear, and the silver Chalices of Cartagena. She also revealed that the items would be used to take all the years of life from another. As a bribe, Angelica showed Jack a cabinet filled with ships in a bottle—with the Black Pearl among them, with Jack the monkey inside. Angelica told Jack that she needed those years for Blackbeard, claiming that she was truly his daughter. Jack tried to warn Angelica, saying that Blackbeard would kill her, given the chance. Because the ritual needed a mermaid's tear, Blackbeard sailed the Revenge to Whitecap Bay, home to mermaids. The mermaid hunt turned into a full-blown mermaid attack, turning into a slaughter as more crewmen were taken by mermaids. And so Jack Sparrow made the lighthouse explode, which made the mermaids swim away. With the assistance of Philip, Blackbeard's crew were able to capture a young mermaid who Philip would later name Syrena. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' At St. Martin, Jack Sparrow is found sleeping inside a vault filled with treasure from inside a bank, as citizens of the town inspect the bank. However, the citizens are unaware that Jack and his crew will attempt to steal the bank. During the process of bank robbery and attempting to find where the bank is, Jack soon encounters a woman named Carina Smyth, an intelligent astronomer who is accused of being a witch. Carina follows Jack on his little task to retrieve his bank, in which she says that she is not looking for trouble, but Jack throws Carina down a pile of hay on a riding horse after conducting a quick conversation of what they should do, and Carina responds calling Jack a filthy pirate. Meanwhile, Jack does find the bank and starts ride it, as Joshamee Gibbs and the rest of the crew continues pulling over to their destination of where the Dying Gull is located. When the crew checks the vault only to discover that there is not a single piece of treasure (besides Jack taking the only coin left), they grow furious and treat Jack as a terrible captain with bad luck following him. After the crew decided to abandon Jack, he takes the Black Pearl's bottle from his coat and inspects it. Jack enters a tavern to purchase a bottle of rum after falling onto a mud puddle. Because of his lack of money, however, Jack unfortunately betrayed his very own compass only to simply trade for rum, allowing the deadly ghost sailor by the name of Captain Salazar and his crew to be set free from the Devil's Triangle, and continue their quest to seek Jack for revenge. Afterwards, Jack is soon found by soldiers of the British Royal Navy upon exiting the tavern with his rum and is taken to jail. Meanwhile, a young man named Henry Turner, dressed as a Navy soldier, looks through many jail cells to find Jack. Henry indeed found the pirate he had been looking for, but questions whether or not the man in the cell he is speaking to is truly the one and only Jack Sparrow. Both Jack and Carina are eventually arrested and taken for execution somewhere in St. Martin. Before Jack is sent for execution, he encounters his uncle inside a jail cell, in which they conduct a brief conversation about their ongoing days. During the execution process, one of the Navy soldiers asks Jack on how he wants to die. When first hearing the word "guillotine", Jack assumes that it is a harmless French term, but immediately demands a different way of dying after seeing that the guillotine is an actual execution device used to cut an individual's head. While Jack and Carina attempt to stall the execution by proving themselves innocent, Henry soon arrives to initiate an order for Jack's crew to shoot out of a cannon to destroy the guillotine. After Jack and Carina were freed from their execution, Jack announces to his crew that Henry and Carina are the loyal adventurers whom will help find the Trident of Poseidon. Jack's crew wrap both Henry and Carina onto a mast after returning to the Dying Gull and the ship sets sail from there. Knowing that Carina claims she has the knowledge of the heavens, Jack requests to see the Map No Man Can Read because he believes that he can read the map, ignoring the fact that the map's name clearly says no man can read it. Carina then explains to the crew that the map is up in the stars, which confuses them. Jack and the crew eventually learn that Carina is not only an astronomer but also a horologist. However, they mistaken the word "horologist" for another word that sounds awfully similar, in which Jack tells Carina that there's no shame. Carina once again explains that she's a horologist, an individual who studies horology (time). It wasn't long until Captain Salazar's ghostly ship, the Silent Mary, managed to catch up with the Dying Gull. After Jack's crew discovered that Jack is being hunted by a deadly ghost sailor, they immediately aim their guns at him, in which Jack decides to call upon mutiny, having both Henry and Carina join him on a rowboat. While Carina continues to disbelieve in supernatural nonsense, Henry is frightened that the Silent Mary is almost nearly catching up to them. Before Salazar could enforce an attack, Carina makes an early escape, knowing that the ghost crew are hunting for Jack. After Carina made her escape, Salazar ordered his crew to launch deadly ghost sharks upon the rowboat. Jack and Henry struggled to keep themselves alive when the sharks began destroying their rowboat. Jack, Henry, and Carina find themselves lying within the beach on an island, with Captain Salazar and his crew approaching them. Now seeing that they truly are ghosts, Carina runs away screaming in fear, and Henry later runs to catch up with her while Jack speaks to Salazar. Jack learns from Salazar that he'll soon pay for what he did, and begins to run off wondering why Salazar will be waiting for him. Unfortunately, Carina ends up walking upon a trap, along with Jack and Henry witnessing the same situation later on. Feeling dizzy, Jack finds himself tied onto a rope around his neck in similar fashion to hanging, at a wedding with a woman he does not want to go near with. Hector Barbossa and his crew soon encounter Jack upon interrupting the wedding with a one shot fire. Knowing that Salazar is after Jack, Barbossa also seeks for the Trident of Poseidon. Before setting off to find the Trident, Jack witnesses the return of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl, thanks to Barbossa using the Sword of Triton in order to restore the ship to its original size. Although Jack did have trouble keeping himself alive from being chased by Captain Salazar during the battle between the Black Pearl and the Silent Mary, Jack still managed to outsmart Salazar in various ways. With Salazar defeated and the Trident of Poseidon being destroyed, Jack was able to set sail with his crew on the Black Pearl beyond his beloved horizon to live the pirate's life that he always wanted. Personality Appearance Jack Sparrow's appearance has been altered slightly from film to film. Most changes relate to the general color scheme of his clothing, while others are more noticeable. Sparrow has dark brown eyes and long, dark brown to black hair, which he wears mostly in braids and dreadlocks. He has a facial hair in a goatee type style, the beard he makes into two long braids. He wears several strands of beads in his hair, a single piece of eight draped over his bandanna, a silver chain-link charm, and a reindeer shin bone needle. On the right side of Sparrow's jaw is an open wound, reminiscent of a scrape. For some unusual reason (a fact pointed out by Johnny Depp in the DVD commentary for the first film) this wound never heals. Sparrow's bandanna is dark red in the first film, although in the second and third installments it has a much more faded appearance giving it a pink hue. Over his puffy white shirt, Jack wears a long vest. This vest is blue on the front and dark gray on the back, the back being shorter than the front. In the sequels, the vest has been altered slightly adding a pinstripe pattern to the back. Jack Sparrow also wears dark brown (dark gray in the first film) drop front breeches, which are tucked into his brown suede leather boots. Jack has a leather baldric with a silver filigree buckle slung over his shoulder, which holds the scabbard for his black sabre. The color and buckle were changed from first film to the sequel. Jack's leather tri-corn hat is medium brown. The back side of the hat is rolled up like a scroll. Jack also has a dingy brown wool/tweed frock coat. Four rings adorn Jack's hands. One is a skull ring with a green emerald on his right index finger. Another is a black onyx flower ring on his left ring finger. In Dead Man's Chest, he steals an oval amethyst ring from Tia Dalma's shack and places it on his left index finger, moving the silver oriental dragon ring to his left thumb. He also has two leather glove bands on his right middle and ring fingers which attach his leather glove. Jack wears a red-striped sash and 2 belts around his waist. In the first film, only his compass is attached to his belt. In the second film, a second belt and more trinkets were added such as a small animal skin, a chicken foot, an animal vertebrae, and a small red sculpture of a mermaid which serves as a fertility symbol. In the third film, a large tuft of gray hair has been added that is actually the shrunken head of his mother, which was first seen in the hand of his father after Jack asked the question, "How's Mum?" Interestingly, in the deleted scenes for the first film, Jack reveals what appears to be a severe burn mark on his left forearm when Elizabeth questions his legend. However, in the second film (most noticeable as Jack hangs off the rigging of the Pearl, bidding farewell to the Pelegostos), this scar is clearly missing. Having only existed in a deleted scene, this scar is non-canon. Weapon skill Average in height and build, Jack relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than physical strength. According to the filmmakers, Jack is as skilled with a blade as Barbossa or Norrington, while Will is described as the best swordsman among them. Jack can hold his own in a duel with any of them by manipulating whatever is at his disposal: unstable terrain, distracting his opponent's attention, releasing a bag of soot, and so on. Jack's trickery has also included pulling his flintlock on Turner and merely exiting a fight by rolling off a roof (such as the three-way battle with Norrington and Turner on Isla Cruces). Whenever possible, he prefers escape or negotiation in lieu of combat. According to the book Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, Jack learned swordplay from an Italian fencing master in exchange for captured Chinese silk. He later "trained himself to shoot by taking aim at empty wine bottles tossed from the Black Pearl's deck rail." He also learned fencing from a Spanish Pirate Lord named Esmeralda in exchange for swimming lessons. This took place in Shipwreck Cove. Not only was he skilled with a sword, but also with a musket or rifle. He was able to shoot the explosives through the kraken tentacles, injuring it greatly. Demeanor Sparrow's trademark physical characteristic is a slightly drunken swagger, accompanied by slurred speech and awkwardly flailing hand gestures that make him appear unfocused. Some claim this was due to his long exposure to the sun while stranded on the Rumrunner's Isle. Unique marks Jack sports a distinctive tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of a setting sun over the ocean on his right forearm. This is apparently a well-known identification mark of the infamous pirate as Commodore James Norrington immediately recognized it. The letter "P" (for pirate) was also branded on his right wrist by the East India Trading Company. While handling a red-hot P branding iron, Cutler Beckett tells Will Turner that he and Sparrow each left their "mark" upon the other. Beckett branded Jack with the letter "P", but he refrains from saying just how Jack marked him. Rum Sparrow is particularly fond of rum. After Barbossa maroons Jack and Elizabeth on the deserted island, Elizabeth burns the cache of smugglers' rum to create a smoke signal. Jack is so outraged that he pulls out his pistol and is momentarily tempted to use his single shot on the oblivious woman. However, when Commodore Norrington spots the smoky cloud and rescues them, Jack grouses to himself, "There'll be no living with her after this." While aboard the Dauntless, Elizabeth accepts a previous marriage proposal made by Commodore Norrington. Upon hearing this, Jack exclaims "Wedding?! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" When Elizabeth boards the Pearl in Dead Man's Chest, Sparrow turns and whispers to Gibbs, "Hide the rum," fearing she will try to get rid of it. In another nod to his fondness for the drink, upon finding his bottle of rum empty, Jack groans, "Why is the rum always gone?" Standing up, he staggers a bit and mutters, "Oh, that's why." When Jack is visited by "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, he wonders if it's a dream, but Bootstrap says no. Jack resignedly sighs, "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," to which Bootstrap proffers a bottle that Sparrow has to pry from his barnacle-encrusted hand. Jack's effects Jack carries a number of items on his person at all times, including his pistol, sword, coat and tricorne hat and an unusual compass. Jack's sword is a hanger (a 17th and 18th century style of sabre), rather than a cutlass, the weapon preferred by most cinematic pirates. The sabre's longer blade allows him to keep his enemies a few inches further away than a cutlass. In The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack carries a single barreled pistol given to by Barbossa when he maroons him. The weapon was made by and bears the name of a smith named "Perry." He does not use the pistol until the end of the film, having saved his only shot to kill Captain Barbossa. During his escape from the Turkish prison in Dead Man's Chest, he carries a double-barreled pistol. He later returns to his original, single barreled variant, using it to prove to Tia Dalma that the monkey is undead. After his compass, Jack's most prized possession is his hat. He is rarely seen without it, and he always mentions it when discussing his effects. When Jack orders the ship to head for land to escape the Kraken, his hat is tossed overboard by Jack the monkey. A panicked Sparrow commands it be left behind, which so surprises the crew they are literally struck motionless. The hat, which is unwittingly picked up by nearby Turkish fishermen, is eaten by the Kraken when it attacks the wrong ship. Jack spends the entire film searching for a suitable replacement and even walks through a pub fight trying on the brawlers' tricornes. He eventually regains his own hat when it is regurgitated by the Kraken as is about to devour him. Covered in mucus, Jack merely shakes it off and puts it back on before drawing his sabre and attacking the monster. Compass Captain Jack's compass was obtained in a barter with Tia Dalma (as established in Dead Man's Chest). Rather than point north, its needle points to whatever the person holding it wants most. That can be treasure or other valuable items, but also a person or a geographical location. It works for anyone using it, but only if they know what they truly want. It will even work while lying untouched on the ground, if the possessor is nearby. When it fails to work properly for Jack, Tia explains that it is because he does not know what he truly wants, "or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own". When Captain Jack Sparrow is arrested after saving Elizabeth Swann from drowning (in the first "Pirates" movie), Commodore Norrington searches through his possessions. Most of what he finds appears to be junk, including the compass that does not point north. In fact, the four geographical directions are not even specified on it. Later, a hint of the compass' true nature is revealed. When Will notices Jack using the odd instrument to navigate through a storm, he asks Gibbs how they're supposed to find Isla de Muerta with a compass that doesn't work. Gibbs replies, "The compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we?". Will and Elizabeth mistakenly believe the compass only points toward the island. When Elizabeth discovers Lord Cutler Beckett wants Jack Sparrow's compass, she mistakenly believes he is searching for the treasure on Isla de Muerta and warns him about the cursed Aztec gold. However, Beckett says that the compass does not only point to Isla de Muerta and that there are "other chests of value in these waters." During the Kraken's attack, Jack deserts the Black Pearl and his shipmates in a longboat. He pauses a moment to look at his compass. Although it is not shown where the needle points, but it is believed it points towards his ship, he returns to the ship and saves his crew. Traits Sparrow is a decent, if self-serving, man who adheres to the "Pirates' Code." He believes pirates can still be "good men," which was his evaluation of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Jack will risk himself to save others, most notably Will and Elizabeth. In the first film, it's implied that Jack's benevolence is one of the reasons his crew mutinied him. It's also implied in the third film that Sparrow rarely makes plans without drinking rum. As often as Jack saves Elizabeth and Will, however, he also tricks them to serve his own purposes and even offers up Will to Davy Jones in exchange for himself. In a weak moment of cowardice, he deserts his ship and crew to save himself from the Kraken. However, after checking his compass, he chooses to return and saves his shipmates. What or who the magical compass was pointing towards is not established. Jack considers himself a ladies' man, explaining that he has a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he is seemingly unable to commit to a long-term relationship, although Elizabeth appears to be the first woman he is unable to forget. Interestingly, in the novelization of the second film, Jack tells Elizabeth that marriage is, "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." As a youth, Jack unsuccessfully flirted with deadly mermaids and with Arabella, a crewmate on the 'Barnacle'. A mature Jack is more adept at sweeping ladies off their feet, although his conquests seem to have a sour memory of him. Former flames, Giselle and Scarlett, slap him or anyone looking for him. However, Tia Dalma, whom he apparently has a history with, is rather pleased to see him when he visits her, although Jack's anxiety over their impending reunion indicates they may have parted on less than good terms. Jack apparently suffers from extremely bad breath, although this may just be from drinking alcohol. Commodore Norrington took a step back when Sparrow got a little too close, and Governor Swann nearly gagged when face-to-face with him. When Jack attempts to romantically approach Elizabeth during Dead Man's Chest, she notes their various differences, including "personal hygiene." However, she seems unaffected by Sparrow's breath during later close encounters with him. Catchphrases Sparrow's most commonly used words and phrases include "savvy?" ("Understand?"), and "bugger" when something does not go according to plan. He makes repeated references to using someone or something as "leverage" and to waiting for "the opportune moment". "That's interesting", is used frequently as well. During the production of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio didn't have a final line for the film. During a production day, Depp started running around waving a paper yelling, "I got it! I got it!" While running up to Rossio and Elliot, who were on the Black Pearl, Depp nearly fell of the gangplank. Depp told them. "This is it. Bring me that horizon!" Rossio and Elliot decided to use that as the last line of The Curse of the Black Pearl, said by Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow uses seemingly educated terms that are in fact nonsensical to the context. At the conclusion of The Curse of the Black Pearl, he utters the line, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically... grammatically". In Dead Man's Chest he tells Will, "Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorilly finding and/or locating in you discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?" . "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow", is also used by him as a simple explanation of his cunning craftiness. When Barbossa asks how he escaped from the island they stranded him on, Jack responds, "You forgot one very important thing, mate - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow". As an end-note, Sparrow frequently says, "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow". Twice in the first two films, the line is cut off to comedic effect; the only time he manages to complete the line uninterrupted, he is knocked out and arrested shortly after. It is also attempted to be used in the second movie, when he is escaping the Pelogosto natives. Sparrow often uses "eunuch" as an insult. During his first duel with Will Turner, he asks him if he is one, given his penchant for practicing long hours with swords rather than courting ladies. In an effort to hide Will's identity, Jack tells Barbossa and later Davy Jones that Will has a "lovely singing voice" and is a soprano (making oblique reference to Castrati). While addressing the Pelogosto natives about the hog-tied Will, he refers to him by saying, "Eunuchy, snip-snip." Another popular saying is "Why is the rum gone?" Jack asks this question twice after Elizabeth burns the rum to make a smoke signal in the first movie. In the second movie, after realizing his bottle of rum is empty, he asks, "Why is the rum always gone?" Game Notes Captain Jack is the first character the player meets in the Pirates of the Caribbean Online game. He is sharing their jail cell on the island of Rambleshack and aids them in escaping once the player has completed the Pirate Creation process. The island is being sieged by Jolly Roger, who is in pursuit of Sparrow. He made arrangements with Bo Beck, a local pirate who was going to help Jack escape. Jolly Roger paid Beck to deliver Sparrow to him. However, Jack sends the player in his stead. This, of course, dooms poor Beck for his betrayal and the player for being in the wrong place at the right time. However, Jolly lets them live to tell others what happened and to be a warning to Sparrow. During the game, Jack asks the players help to gather the crew of The Black Pearl, so he can free her from the Royal Navy. Also, Jack offers the pirate other quests for grenades, other special treasures and the fathers day quest. He can often be found in the Faithful Bride, a tavern on Tortuga. During the Father's Day quest he will be at Port Royal in the Rowdy Rooster. You can also buy a tattoo with eyes like Jack Sparrow on your eyes by a Tattoo Artist. External links *Jack Sparrow on POTC wiki *Johnny Depp on PotC wiki Images Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg Jack.png JackSparrow.jpg Pirates.jpg potco_jack_front.gif potco_jack_high1.gif potco_jack_high2.gif potco_jack_high3.gif Jack Sparrow -3.JPG Jack Sparrow In Pirates of the Caribbean- At World's End.JPG Jackscar.jpg Ladiesman.jpg JackAWE.jpg JackOST.jpg JackOST2.png OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg|Jack Sparrow jack sparrow.jpg Pirate_jack_sparrow-1dfwaay.jpg Category:Tortuga Townfolk Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:Tutorial Characters